


Indirect Kiss

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romantic Fluff, sport lesson
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Yang gua denger kalo minum di satu botol udah diminum sama orang lain, itu sama aja kaya ciuman hyung. Ciuman tidak langsung, indirect kiss.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 1





	Indirect Kiss

Kelas Hueningkai dan Beomgyu sedang melaksanakan penilaian bermain basket. Jadi, setiap orang harus mempraktekkan teknik-teknik basket mulai dari _dribble, shooting,_ dan _lay up_ secara bergantian.

Suasana lapangan sibuk, selain kelas mereka yang sedang melakukan kegiatan di lapangan ini. Ada juga anak kelas lain yang berlalu lalang.

Beomgyu yang baru saja selesai dengan urusan penilaiannya mengibaskan tangannya pada mukanya yang berkeringat.

Panas.

“Kai, ada minum?” tanyanya pada teman sehidup semati (katanya), yang memang dari kecil mereka telah menjadi teman, bahkan saat masih menjadi _zigot_ pun mereka sudah berteman karena kedua orangtua mereka juga berteman baik.

Hueningkai mengangguk, menyerahkan botol minumnya yang sudah ia minum sedikit. Tanpa babibu Beomgyu meminumnya dan hampir tersedak saat Hueningkai tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya dengan ekspresi panik.

“ANJLOT LUPA! Udah gua minum itu...” Beomgyu datar sambil menaikkan alisnya.

“Ya terus kenapa?”

“Yang gua denger kalo minum di satu botol udah diminum sama orang lain, itu sama aja kaya ciuman _hyung_. Ciuman tidak langsung, _indirect kiss_. Terus...” ia kembali panik sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

“Terus apa?” Beomgyu lagi-lagi menimpali.

“...terus kata orang, kalo minum satu botol yang udah diminum sama orang lain nanti orang yang minum itu bisa suka sama yang yang lebih dulu minumnya. _Nah_ , ini nanti lu suka gua gimana woy?” Beomgyu merotasikan matanya, mencebik. 

Hueningkai selalu saja percaya pada hal-hal begini.

“ _Halah_ apaan, mitos. Orang gue juga udah suka sama lu dari dulu _kok_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
